


Brief Encounter

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Mistaken Identity, Mistakes, Random Encounters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Queuing up for burgers takes an interesting turn.





	Brief Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Written using the tw100 prompt ‘Gender’.
> 
> **Setting:** Vol. 2.

Queuing with Bikky and Carol in McDonald’s, Ryo was surprised when the woman behind him tapped him on the shoulder.

“I’m sorry, I just had to say, both your daughters have such beautiful hair, do they take after their mother?”

Before Ryo could respond, Bikky spun around and scowled up at the woman. “Hey, lady, watch who you’re callin’ a girl!”

“Bikky, manners, please!” Ryo chastised. 

The boy looked abashed. “Sorry, Ryo.”

Turning to the woman, Ryo added, “I’m sorry, he’s just a bit touchy about his hair, he gets picked on at school because of it.

Bikky shrugged. “I just hate when people think only girls can have long hair. Loads of girls wear their hair short and nobody says anything about it, but boys with long hair get singled out for teasing and bullying. It’s dumb.”

Carol nodded. “Everyone should be free to wear their hair however they want, it’s nobody’s business but their own. It’s the same as dressing girls in pink and boys in blue, or saying only girls should play with dolls and only boys should play with toy cars; they’re all silly, outdated ideas promoting gender inequality, kids being indoctrinated from an early age,” Carol said. At fourteen she wasn’t hesitant about voicing her opinions, and several people nearby applauded her words.

“Well said.” The woman smiled at Carol. “And I still think you both have beautiful hair.” She turned to Ryo. “You’re raising two fine children there, with minds of their own. You should be proud of them. Too many these days are content to just follow the crowd.”

“Thank you, but I can’t really take credit for them; they were already this smart when I met them. Victor is my foster son.” Ryo grinned at the face Bikky pulled over the use of his given name. “Carol is his best friend, although she spends so much time with Bikky sometimes it feels like I have two children.”

“Ryo’s a cop, he took me in when my dad was killed, even though he didn’t have to,” Bikky explained. “When I grow up and have kids, I want to be as great a dad as he is.” 

“I’m sure you will be. Are you going to follow in your foster father’s footsteps and be a police officer?”

Bikky shook his head. “Nope, I’m going to play pro basketball; that’s all I’ve ever wanted to do.”

“That’s quite an ambition.” Although she was still smiling, Ryo got the feeling the woman was humouring Bikky.

“It wouldn’t surprise me if Bikky makes it all the way to the majors,” he said, turning to the counter to place their order. “He has the talent and the determination. But whatever these two do, I know they’re going to be amazing.”

The End


End file.
